Elizabeth's Life
by Jessixaa
Summary: This is about Elizabeth and her life Rating it T just in case
1. Elizabeth

Hi everyone,

I am Elizabeth Chrystal Mya Beale. I am 19 years old and I have 1 year old daughter when she was born she looked like 470448677_wide and she's now 2 and she looks like. /wp-content/uplo... My daughters name is called Jacey-Mai but I usually just call her Jacey, Jacey was born on the 13th April 2013 and she's going to be 2 years old then but for now she's 1. I love to have fun and go out and drink, but I'm starting to regret it because I have social services on my hands and I'm also pregnant again, I was raped by Dean. But he will never know about it, I've brought Jacey-Mai up without her father so I can bring my next child up without their father. I have a huge crush on Lee Carter and he's always their for me, he even offered to look after Jacey some time. I also have a little problem I've been on drugs for a while, I stopped but the stress of Jacey and being pregnant again I have started once evrey 2 weeks. I'm trying so hard not to but I can't cope with the stress

Age 18. But 19 on the 13th march

likes- being with her daughter, having fun. Singing, being a compleat nutter and being around lee

Dislike.- when jacey is unwell, being alone, arguements

Friends my friends are basically evreyone apart from Kush

Family the Beales aka, Ian, peter , Cindy and Natalie. Jane is slightly family I just don't really like her and Lucy well she's dead but she will always be my older sister .


	2. Natalie

Name - Natalie Marie Cooper  
Age - 18  
Family - The Beales  
Friends - Jay, Nancy, FatBoy, Kush, Lola, Peter, Johnny and Your Character  
Likes : Disney Movies, Chocolate, Ben Mitchell, Parties, Beer, Love, Summer, Skirts, Picnics and Drawing  
Dislikes : Argument, Crying, Annoying People, Ignorance, Spiders, Clowns, Dean Wicks, Shirley and Liars.  
Looks : tumblr_inline_ncv0tacze51r2u6j  
Bio : Natalie moved away from Albert Square when she was 14 and returned when she was 17. She found out plenty of things such as her teenage crush killing Heather. She lived with Billy until Peter convinced their father to allow her back into the home. Since then, she has been trying everything in her power to make Ben notice her again but he just seems to ignore her which gets annoying.


	3. Chapter 1

Libby's pov

It's two weeks untill dads and janes wedding and it's almost 2 months untill Jacey is 2. And it's one month untill I am 19, well almost 1 month. Jacey was in her bedroom which she shares with me her bed looks like princess-carriage-toddler-big I was sat on my bed with my hands on my stomach. I decided that I should get ready and then I should get Jacey ready. I went to the wardrobe and picked out back-to-school-outfit and then out it on before going to jaceys wardrobe and getting her dressed into /photo/... I sighed as jacey reached out for a hug so I picked her up after dressing her and tock her down stairs, I put Jacey down on the floor with her teddy and then I went into the kitchen and make her bottle and when I walked back into the living room Jacey was trying to stand, she was holding onto the sofa trying to pull herself up. "You can do it Jacey" I encourage her and she pulls herself up and she is standing. I smiled as I see my little girl standing up while holding onto the sofa, I walk over to her and pick her up with her drink and give her a big hug "mummy is so proud of you" I say giving her a kiss and sitting down on the sofa with her and gave her bottle. She drank her bottle while I put the tv on. I put Sofia the first on and Jacey sat their watching it. I had a appointment with my midwife today for a check up to see if my little baby is healthy and if I want to know the gender. I have 4 months left of my pregnancy and I'm getting big now and it's quite obvious I'm pregnant now. The whole square will be able to tell. But only a few people know who the dad is. And they are, Cindy, peter, dad and Jane, they are the only ones I've known about the rape, they knew I went out with dean for a year but then I was out one night in august last year and dean was their, I can't remember what it was for and he tock advantage of my state and he raped me. Shocking I know but I get by, I have to for Jaceys sake. I've already planed names for the baby. I've got a few names for the lists but I'm not sure who to choose. If it's girls I would choose

Girls...  
\- Sophie/Sophia  
\- Chelsie Marie  
\- Chloe Anne  
\- Antonia Lily  
\- Leah Lucy (Lucy after my older sister)  
\- Olivia (liv)  
-gabby/Gabbie

And if it's a boy I would choose

Boys...  
-Charlie joe  
\- James William  
-Callum Adam  
\- Ryan James  
\- leondre Antonio  
\- jordi  
-Jayden Blake

I was really trying to think of a name that goes with jacey but I couldn't. Think of anything, I liked the name Olivia most for if it's a girl and if it's a boy Scott. Everyone was busy today so I have to take jacey to the hospital with me unless lee would look after her for me. He always said he would help me out if I need to. "Morning lee, I was wondering if you would look after jacey for me, I have a docters appointment and don't think it's fair on her :) x" I send with a smiley face and a kiss and continue watching tv with jacey. "Of corse I will, just drop her round whenever :) x" lee replyed also with a smiley face and a kiss. That's what we always do to each other. If I don't do it he knows something is up. "Right jacey , lee is goig to be looking after you for a bit so you will have to be a good girl for him" I tell her and she gurgled, she always does that when she is told something, it's like her way of saying yes.

Lee's pov

Libby asked me if I could look after jacey for her and of corse I said yes, I would do anything for Libby, if only she knew how much I love her not as a sister or a friend but as something more. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a top and then headed back downstairs ready for Libby.

Libby's pov

"Jacey are you ready to spend some time with uncle lee" I ask my little girl, even though lee isn't her uncle he thinks of her as if she was. Jacey giggled her yes and I leave her for a moment to grab her changing bag and her spare clothes incase of emergency and got her buggy out before picking her up and taking her and putting her into her buggy with her blankie I tell evreyone they in going out and they knew why so I left and headded to the vic which was closed so I would have to knock looking like an idiot. I walk over to the vic and knock on the door waiting for an answer. Linda soon came and answered the door "morning Libby, how are you this morning" she asks stepping aside and letting me in. I push Jaceys buggy in "I'm fine thanks, how about you" I ask Linda. While kinda lieinng to her, my little one was kicking more than usual and it was kinda annoying, well not really annoying but it was hurting. "I'm good thank you Libby" Linda says smiling "how far you along now" she asks me recognising my bump was now big and their was no way I would be able to hide if. "I'm six months today" I say beaming. "Have you found out the gender yet" she asks "nope, I've got an appointment with my midwife today but I do have names planned" I tell Linda when lee walks into the pub "hey Libby" he says to me a and then crouches down to Jaceys level "hello jacey" he says kissing her cheek and smiling at her she giggled "I'll be back for half 2 the latest" I tell lee "be a good girl jacey." I say giving my babygirl a hug and Lee a hug before leaving.

I walk across the square and I see someone who I never thought I would see again, my sister Natalie I've not seen her since she was 14 and I was almost 16. She left the square but I'm not sure why though, the only think I know is her and dad don't really get along that well, I was shocked to see her back. "Hey Buffy" Natalie says to me walking over none calls me Buffy any more they call me Libby or lib "NATALIE" I say in a shock, "you come back now, after evreything you missed, after evreyone needed you most, after the birth of jacey, you come back now" I shout "I'm sorry but I had to get away sorry Buffy" Natalie told me and I didn't know what to do "I can't stop, gotta go" I say walking off not wanting to talk to her to go and catch the bus to the hostpital.

Hope you all enjoy  
\- comment  
\- share  
\- comment which name(girl and boy name you like best from the names I wrote in the chapter)

jessica


	4. Chapter 2

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Libby's pov/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I was waiting for the bus when Natalie walked up behind me "Buffy please let me explain" Natalie tells me "First of all none calls me Buffy any more it's Elizabeth to you, maybe if you were around for the last 4 years you would know all this, and maybe if you were around for the last few years you would know that everyone calls me Libby" I snap, it's not good for my baby, the stress isn't good it might effect the baby. "Please just hear me out Elizabeth" Natalie says to me and I didn't know what to do "fine, meet me at the vic later, when I pick Jacey up, I've got to go" I say as the bus comes and I get on. Hoping Natalie won't get on the bus. I sigh as the bus starts to drive again and Natalie wasn't on the bus. I sit looking at photos from when we were younger. When me and nat were the closest out of the whole family, when I stuck up for her when dad wouldn't, and I'm the one that helped peter get her to stay again and then she repays us by leaving, why is all I want to know, why did she leave, why did she never message I sigh once more as I get off the bus when it stops right outside the hostpital. I walk to the desk of the mother and child unit and smiled at destiny the receptionist , I know almost evreyones names in this unit, /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Their are.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Destiny, Clare, Leah and Jane the reseptionists /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Matilda, Jemma, Kelly, Sophie, chloe, emily, shell, brook and jenny the midwifes/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Jessica, Emma, Nisha, Betty, Bethany and Mandy the staff who are just their, they are like nurses i guess. And almost all of them know my name /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Good afternoon Elizabeth , you hear for you scan with Matilda" destiny asks and I nod "yeah" I answer "okay go and sit in the waiting room and I'll let her know your here" destiny tells me and I nod "thanks destiny" I say before heading to sit down. All the staff know me here because when I was pregnant with Jacey-Mai their were complications and I had to come in almost everyday to make sure evreything was going fine but she's now here healthy. I sat flicking three a magazine while I wait for Matilda "Elizabeth, Matilda is running slightly late so would you like a hot drink or anything" Destiny asks me "a hot chocolate if possible" I call back from my seat "right away hunn" destiny says and I smile./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Natalie's pov/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Elizabeth said that she was picking Jacey up at the vic, how about I pick her up and take her out for a bit as she is my niece and I do deserve a right to see her and get to know her. I walked back into the square and saw peter, he already knew I was back I saw him not long after Libby snapped at me, he said she will come round soon I just have to give her time. I walked to the vic and went in "I was wondering if I could pick Jacey-Mai up, Libby has asked me to pick her up" I lie to one of the people behind the bar. "Who are you, and why isn't Libby picking her up herself" the guy asks and I quickly thought up of a plan "I'm Natalie Beale, Libby is my sister I've not seen her in a while and she said I could get to know my niece" I say which was Really good lie for me as it just came from the top of my head. He gives me a strange look and then girl brings jacey round from the back "Lee I'm just taking Jacey to the park" the girl said "okay nancy" lee said "I could do that" I say hoping nancy would let me. She looked over to lee and he shrugged and her look was as if to say, can or can't she. "Please, she's my niece and I want to get to know her and lib said I could" I lie once again "fine but have her back by 2"Nancy and Lee both say at the same time and I take Jaceys buggy and push her out the Vic. I push her to the park it was half one now so I had half an hour but like I'm going to take her back in time, I've not even met her before so I should get more than half an hour with her. I sit down at the park with jacey-Mai in front of me "I'm your auntie Natalie" I say to her and she dosent do anything./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Libby's pov/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I was sat waiting for Matilda for 10 more minutes and then Destiny called me through to go to Matilda and I walk through, "hi Matilda" I say with a smile "good afternoon Elizabeth, so today your just here for you six month scan" Matilda says and I nod "I'll just put my leggings on" I say pulling my leggings out of my bag and slipping them om under my dress and then I get onto the bed/chair thing and lift up my top "I'll put this ultrasound gel on your tummy, it may be cold at first" Matilda says to me and I nod Matilda puts the gel on and we do the scan I look at the scan and smile "would you like to know the gender or wait" Matilda asks me and I think "I would like to know the gender" I say. Matilda tells me the gender and I smile when I found out. Jacey was going to have a younger Sibling/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"–—––—-—–—––—-—/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Hope you all enjoyed/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Comment/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Share/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"When Libby gives birth you will find out the gender of the baby/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"jessica /div 


	5. Chapter 3

Libby's pov

After my scan Matilda left me and I tock me leggings back off and put them in my bag and went to catch the bus back to the square. The bus got back to the square and I got off and walked to the Vic I went in and walked over to the bar "hey lee, has Jacey been good" I ask Lee and he looks to Nancy "she's been with Natalie, she said you told her to pick her up do she could spend time with her" Lee explains and I sigh "Natalie left for 4 years, she has no right to see Jacey without my permission" I sigh rushing out of the pub and look for Natalie and jacey.

I Look everywhere and finally look at the park where I find jacey I rush over to where the buggy was and glared at Natalie "you have no right to come back and think like you haven't been away, and you lied to lee and nancy saying that I said you could take jacey out" I scream, lee and Nancy were not far behind us "you left us for years with us not knowing where you are, you left us when we needed you the most and you come back now. You come back now like nothing happened" I scream. I was angry now and I couldn't control my anger. I've only ever been this angry once before and that was when social services first got involved with jacey. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I just wanted to get to know my niece. I thought you wouldn't mind" Natalie says and I clunch a fist "come on Libby let's get you and Jacey back to the vic." lee said seeing I was getting angry and slowly pushing Jacey away and putting an arm round me. It soon calmed me down and I went with them back to the vic. Lee told me to sit down so I went to sit in the corner of the vic and picked Jacey up out of her buggy. "Mummy loves you jacey, don't ever forget that" I say to her and bounce her on my knee. Lee brings me a glass of water and sits beside me "I'm sorry we let Jacey go with her. We didn't know" lee said with an small confused smile "it's fine lee, honistly, jaceys okay so it's all forgotten" I say smiling "you can sit here with Jacey for as long as you like" lee said giving Jacey a kiss on her forehead and then kissed my cheek and getting back to work. I flipp my phone out my pocket and see I have a missed call and a text from social services. I completely froze. I opened the text and it said

From social services

'Elizabeth Beale,

we have evidence to believe you have not been treating your daughter right, you have been neglecting her and you don't change her, and when your meant to be taking care if her your in the pub drinking and their for we are coming round to investigate and we will be taking Jacey-Mai Into emergency care,  
we will be round at 4:30 on the 20th January.  
See you then'

No this couldn't be happening, Jacey is going to be taken away from me, this couldn't be happening I put Jacey back in her buggy so she didn't see me brake down. Linda looked over to me and saw something was wrong but I rushed up and out of the vic. I rushed home and packed a small bag for me and packed Jacey a bigger bag I put Jaceys rabbit teddy in the buggy with her (rabbit_zoo) and then went and grabbed a towel, soap and toothbrushes and my toothpaste and put them in my wash bag and put them in my other bag. I put my bag of clothes and Jaceys under the buggy and my purse I put in my handbag along with Jaceys spare dummy's, my phone , my chargers, all my money which wasn't in the purse. I also packed some bottles of milk what I had already made up for jacey and put them in her changing bag with all the changing things I need I grabbed the rain cover and put that in my handbag and grabbed my watch so I can check the time and is put Jaceys Teddy's what she sleeps with in her buggy and added her favrout pillow under her head and along with her blanket/blankie. I looked outside and it was starting to rain so I packed my umbrella and put the rain cover on the buggy after packing Jaceys Teddy's and her faverout blanket I put my rain coat on and it was only half 3 so I had time to call a taxi I phoned the taxi and asked for then to come And make sure it's a big one to fit a buggy inside and then I waited outside. When the taxi had came I got in and they drove to the train station. I couldn't let Jacey be taken away from me. She's my world. As we got to the train station I got a text from dad saying

From Dad

Lib where are you, I found your note, please come home, hope evreything is alright

To Dad

I'm fine dad, just have to leave. If I didn't then social services would have taken jacey

From Dad

Libby please tell us where you are. We won't let them take jacey away.

To Dad

I'm at the train station, the train will be here soon, if you want to stop me then you better hurry

I look down at a crying jacey I take the rain cover off and pick her up and Bounce her on my hip "it will all be okay, I promise, I won't let anyone take you away from me prinsess" I tell her and sit down with jacey on my knee "do you want your bottle and she giggles and I smile. I get one of her bottles out of the bag and gave it to her just as dad runs in "Libby please come back" dad says to me

Ian's Pov

I rushed to the train station and ran in and saw Libby feeding jacey well not feeding her giveing her, her bottle. "Libby please come back " I say to her, "we won't let social services take jacey away, Natalie is back so she could help us" I say to Libby and Libby looks up "Dad she left us, she wasn't their when we needed her the most, and she thinks that she can come back into our lives like nothing has happened" Libby says I sit down beside her "I promise you lib that we will make sure jacey stays with us" I say and Libby nods slowly.

-

Comment  
Share  
Comment ideas

Hope you enjoyed and sorry it's short

-Elizabeth (Jess)


End file.
